Methods, arrangements and constructions related to the above disclosed technical field and nature are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the state of the art and the technical field to which the invention relates mention might be made of various efforts, in order as far as possible to prefabricate units and modules industrially and in a factory plant and which, in the form of whole manufactures or semi-manufactures, can be delivered and transported to a building site in order there to be installed in a house body and connected to existing electricity, water and/or ventilation installations.
It is also previously known in the art, in different respects, to displace the production process to an industrial production in order in such instance to be able to an extensive degree to reduce assembly and installation time at the building site.
Rationalisation gains made in such instance are constantly under review and in any event for details which are smaller in terms of volume it is a rule to strive for rationalisation of production, rendering logistics more efficient and/or adapting production speed directly to a set requirement.
The present invention has for its object in the same spirit to be able to offer a practical application in property and house production, with the aid of transportable prefabricated modular units and where the assembly time has been considerably shortened.
Within this technical field it is known to prefabricate more or less complete wall portions, kitchen units, bathroom units, sauna units, stairwells etc. and position these resting on a base slab and with interior decoration details secured to module-allocated wall portions.
There has also been proposed manufacture of such complete units that requisite connections can be put into effect with simple couplings.
The larger the utilised modules are the heavier they will become and the more difficult becomes their transport which then as far as is possible must be put into effect using cargo vessels.
As regards to the process or the method associated with the present invention, this is based on large and voluminous building constructions and discloses as its point of departure a method of forming at a building site a stable and in terms of weight heavy complete modular unit under the utilisation of a modular unit, which is in terms of weight considerably lighter and is prefabricated and transported to the building site and where said heavy modular unit can be adapted to serve as a complete module-constructed cellar unit and/or mutually stackable light modular units, according as subjacent modular units are converted to heavy and stable modular units.
Via prefabrication, said lighter modular unit is to display a base slab and double-walled wall sections anchored to the base slab, with a number of inner wall portions facing in towards the modular unit and a number of outer wall portions facing from the modular unit, said inner and outer wall portions being mutually coordinated and secured to one another via one or more, for instance parallel oriented vertical supports oriented within a free space formed and structured between the wall portions.
Considering the content of the present invention the following Patent Publications are to be mentioned as a part of the prior art technique.
Thus the Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,423-A discloses a design, fabrication and erection of a lightweight building module in the form of a ribbed concrete floor slab with lightweight thin concrete wall panels and ceiling panel reinforced by a series of spaced rigid annular open web frames.
In this application each frame includes a floor reinforcing member, two side walls reinforcing members, and a ceiling reinforcing member, rigidly welded together at their adjacent ends.
It is here suggested that each reinforcing member is an open web joist having two parallel straight rods spaced apart by an open web member, formed by bending a rod in a zig-zag pattern.
Longitudinal spacing of adjacent bend is greater in the central portion than the ends of the reinforcing members.
A poured concrete roof slab is formed with integral reinforcing ribs by means of rectangular spacer made of light weight material.
The modules may be installed at a building site by distributing a layer of thin mortal over compacted earth and placing each module thereon before the mortal hardens so that the weight of the module is evenly distributed by the mortal pad.
A cross-bracing feature for multiple story buildings improves the strength, rigidity and stability of the total structure.
FIG. 19 in this publication does disclose the erection of a building module.
A floor element (152) wall panels (153, 154) and ceiling panels (155) are coordinated to form a rectangular module unit.
It is here suggested the use of attachment and securing means. The final cooperation is here caused by a welding process.
The Swedish Patent Application Publication SE-82 03312-A discloses a building structure exposing wall sections, consisting essentially of concrete material or the like, where said wall sections are moulded at the building site by using prefabricated formed wall elements (10).
These are forming parts of the building and are intended to form outer and inner wall sections.
The height of said wall element (10) is given the same height as the height of the flat.
Some of the wall elements are formed with windows (11) and/or doors and also ducts for electrical conductors and tubes for water supply.
It is here suggested that during the erection of the building a first wall element, with its reinforcement rods, is moulded together with an adjacent wall section or element and the reinforcement rods may than extend into an adjacent wall element or section.
Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,489-A discloses a pre-formed building studs and a form utilizing such studs for receiving a flowable, hardenable material, for example cementitious material including concrete, for forming building structures such as foundations, walls, floors, roofs etc.
The studs allow passage of the cementitious material therethrough when poured into the form.
The form comprises a hollow wall that includes two opposing form panels connected to preformed, flow-through studs, forming fluidly connected sections between each stud.
As the cementitious material fills the hollow wall, each section is fluidly joined, allowing the cementitious material to harden and cure to form an integrated solid wall.
Each stud includes two elongated parallel members having a flow-through web structure extending between the elongated members.
By selecting from panels that are thermal insulators and waterproof, the resulting structure has improved moisture resistance and thermal insulation properties, both during and after the curing process.
The Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,366-A discloses a building employing prefabricated room-enclosing modules, which function also as a box-shaped horizontal beams and ties for connecting vertical weight-supporting columns into a rigid framework.
The columns are preferably concrete members, which are poured in place into spaces formed between the modules.
The inter-module spaces include vertical chases and horizontal plenums which are in communication with each other and with a heating/cooling plant output, to form an air jacket which surrounds each module over a plurality of its exterior surfaces, and operates as a effective radiant heat exchanger therewith.
The heated or cooled air is ultimately discharged into the interior occupancy apace of the modules so as to provide a combination radiant and convective heating/cooling system.